


Brotherly Love

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's always at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twenty-seventh day of the **[Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/)**starrwisher** , who asked for Luke Evans/Jason Statham, "trust me on this one."

Luke finds Jason at the bar, because Jason is always at the bar if there's one nearby. Jason's always said it's because that's the best place to have a look around, get the lay of the land, so to speak, but Luke suspects it's really because the bar's the best place to pick up women, and if there's one thing Jason loves more than a good pint, it's long legs.

"You know, it's a shame we're not actually going to be working together," Jason observes, elbows back on the bar. He's slouching like he's on an actual movie set, but Luke'd learned a long time ago that's just Jason. Everything the man does is deliberate, designed to have the maximum effect.

"I'm sure we could push for a flashback scene if we really wanted," Luke says, tugging at his necktie, because he hates the bloody things, and he's walked the carpet and done his song and dance and schmoozed with the bigwigs. His time now is mostly his own.

Jason, who's technically not even _in_ the film, hadn't been required to walk the carpet. And he hadn't worn a tie, either.

"Nah," Jason drawls, and the way he says it does something to Luke's libido. "I'm certain I can think of proper motivation to revenge you without a scene together."

"I'm afraid to ask."

Jason's smile crinkles the corners of his eyes. "Y'know, we can always blow this joint, head back to mine and work on a proper backstory..."

"That's the worst pickup line I've ever heard," Luke laughs. "They're brothers."

"Hey, I don't judge. So?"

"Yeah," Luke says, and polishes off his beer, savoring both the malt and hops on his tongue and the moment. "Why not?"

***


End file.
